


This God forsaken song

by bloodygem



Category: Nabari no O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodygem/pseuds/bloodygem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoite does'nt want to sing songs or be festive but Yukimi thinks xmas is a time for merryment</p>
            </blockquote>





	This God forsaken song

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...." Yoite blinked rapidly then shook his head his black hair flying slightly into his eyes. He was hearing things, it couldn't be Yukimi stumbling up the stairs singing of all things. Unless, he was drunk that seemed like a possible reason for the singing. He crept closer to the front door listening intently.

 

It swung open suddenly and Yoite dodged to the side narrowly avoiding being pasted in the face with a ...pine tree. Yukimi grinned at him from around the tree. "Hey there." He said dumping it on the floor.

 

"Hi...?" Yoite asked toeing the tree with one boot. "Well, I guess considering you where raised in a basement you might not get what I'm doing with a pine tree in the house." Yoite puckered his lips sourly. "I know something about the world Yukimi." He said aloofly. "Oh yeah?" The blonde dropped his jacket on the sofa.

 

"First time you saw a T.V. kid you almost shit a load of yellow bricks." Yoite's face got sourer and he stalked over to the sofa to sit on top of it huddled in a Yoite huddle. Yukimi followed him and yanked him up by the arm.

 

"Nope, no, nada, and other ways to say, no way in hell, you are not going to mope, you are going to string fucking popcorn on strings for the popcorn garlands." "And if you don't at least pretend to like it, I'm gonna kick your ass."

 

Yoite stared in open horror as Yukimi hunted up a string, a needle and a huge bowl of popcorn. "I honestly think I might hate you right now." The older man kicked his boots off and eyed the tree ingoing the boy hunched over and grumbling to himself.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." The blonde was forcing the tree into a stand with a lot of swearing peppered into the singing.

Yoite stood up then. He walked over to Yukimi giving him a deadly glare. The other backed up slowly as the kira user got closer and closer.

"Shut up." "And if I dont?" Yoite got closer still their noses inches from each others. Yukimi backed away a bit until he smacked into a wall. Yoite pressed his hands to Yukimi's chest, spreading them out.

He pressed his lips then to the others driving the words off his lips. A gasp was all Yukimi could muster as he kissed back slowly. It was insane kissing a minor, it was insane kissing Yoite, but he just rode with it.

"I want to be awake, I want to be alive, give it to me." Yoite whispered as he reached up to warp his arms about Yukimi's neck.

A small smirk then. "I think I can help you with that." Yoite kissed him again harder and hungry this time. "On the third day my true love shut up and did naughty things to me." He whispered. Yukimi nodded. "He sure did."


End file.
